Editing Policies
Below are the official guidelines which users must adhere to in order to be a part of the Iratus: Wiki of the Dead community. For suggestions on new policies or modifications to this article, please contact one of our site admins. Rules to follow when contributing Do # Be respectful to other members at all times # Only make edits with intent to improve an article # Ensure all articles, discussions and comments are on the subject of Iratus: Lord of the Dead # If you make a mistake, please do your best to undo those mistakes to the best of your ability, or ask others for help. # Try to only upload .PNG images as they operate best within the wiki. Do Not # Post anything inappropriate, use foul language, or disrespect other users. Help keep the community strong and family-friendly. # Harass other users in any way # Advertise other wikis or websites. # Plagiarize (AKA copy and paste information directly from another source or wiki.) If you find useful information, tell us in your own words '''what that info is. # Ask users for their passwords to '''ANYTHING, included this wiki, games or otherwise. # Spam comments, message walls or blog posts with irrelevant information. Beaking any of these rules will result in a warning, and if the bad behavior continues then your account (and possibly IP) will be blocked. NO EXCEPTIONS. Contribution and editing guidelines This wiki was created with the sole intent to provide our community with in-depth information on Iratus: Lord of the Dead. With that in mind, you are highly encouraged to add any information or articles that may be missing from the wiki! Below are some guidelines to help keep the articles in a similar style and, loosely, what should or shouldn't be in the content you create. Editing and contributing # Always try to make sure an article is neat and well-organized. If you're unsure of how to go about this, follow the example of other articles on the wiki that you find to be clean and enjoyable to read. # Do your best to use proper grammar and punctuation. # We have many templates already created to make your life easier, use them to save yourself some time! # Before you make a new article, please double-check to make sure the information you're wanting to contribute isn't already out there somewhere! # After creating an article, if it still needs work or requires more information, please place the Stub template at the top of the page to let users know it's a work in progress! # After the article leaves Stub status, please use the Current and Not Current templates at the top of each article to let users know if the information on the article is current as of the most recent game version. # PLEASE DO NOT merge of delete articles or other media unless you were the user who uploaded/created the content. Fixing your own mistakes is encouraged, but before deleting/merging articles or media of other users make a suggestion to do so in either the comments of the page, or in a direct message on the wall of an admin. Fan-made content and guides # Please make sure all guides and content remain on personal user blogs or within the forum. # Please refrain from posting guides based upon modded content. Category:Policies